


Jumping off a Building

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [414]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Ace Parker, Multi, discussions of voyeurism, discussionsofsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Parker doesn't want to have sex.





	

The kissing is nice. Even when it moved past fake making out, it was still nice.

They like to hold her while they watch movies or whatever, and sometimes that’s good too. 

And she likes Eliot feeding them and Alec trying to teach them his computer stuff and she likes taking them rapelling. She likes  _them_ , and she’s pretty sure, from what Sophie said that one time, that that makes this a relationship.

But they want to have sex. She knows they do. Their kisses are a little more forceful, and they keep putting their hands on her. They’re not mean about it. She knows they won’t make her. But they want it, and she has to tell them…

She doesn’t know how, not in a way other people would. So, she just says it one night, over a dinner Eliot made. “I don’t want to have sex,” she announces.

Alec drops his fork. “Now?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “Ever,” she says. “I don’t like it. It’s not…what’s the point?”

“It’s supposed to feel good, Parker,” Eliot explains patiently.

She waves a hand. “Jumping off a building feels good. Cracking a safe feels good. Eating chocolate, that feels good. Chocolate is better than sex,” she says. She frowns. “I know you guys like sex. You can have sex with each other. Maybe I’ll watch. I think I’d like that sometimes,” she decides, thinking of what that would look like. It would be pretty, she thinks. Like two of the most perfect statues she’s ever stolen deciding to have sex. It would look very pretty, it would be a work of art worth stealing.

Alec and Eliot blink a couple times, before looking at each other. Alec shrugs. “So, were you thinkin’ of watchin’ now, or…?”

“After dinner?” Eliot cuts in, pointedly looking at the half-eaten meal he made for them all. Eliot tends to get upset when people don’t appreciate his food enough. Although Parker thinks watching them have sex on the table might be nice too, and maybe she’ll bring that up later.

She shrugs. “Sure. We’re good?”

“Always, sweetheart,” Eliot says, and Alec nods.

Parker turns back to her food, satisfied. She knows it takes the boys a minute to catch up and get back to eating themselves, which makes her roll her eyes. Really, it was a very simple conversation.


End file.
